Transferring a signal from a signal source into a building room for connection with a radio or television, etc. often requires that an antenna or cable wire (such as a coaxial cable) be run from a signal source outside the building into and through the building, then into the room wherein the radio, television, etc. is to be used. A wall plate is commonly used to finish and cover the opening of the wall or wall box where the antenna or cable wire enters into the room. Many wall plates have a “feed thru” connector installed therein to provide for a cable wire connection at the room side and the wall side of the wall plate. When running a cable wire to more than one location in a building, it is common to connect an additional cable wire to an existing cable wire to utilize its signal instead of running many separate wires from the source. This operation requires a signal splitting device or “T” coupling, and additional labor to cut, strip and prepare the cable wires of both the additional and existing cable wires for installation with the signal splitting device. This operation requires additional tools, parts, labor and time. A way to reduce the labor would be to attach a separate “T” coupling to the wall side of a “feed thru” connector mounted in a wall plate. This arrangement would eliminate the labor required to cut and prepare the cable wires, however, would still require the addition of the “T” coupling part and associated installation labor. Unfortunately, most wall boxes and/or wall openings have a limited space and depth which often precludes the use of a separate “T” coupling attached to a “feed thru” connector at the backside of a wall plate. Accordingly, when considering cost, labor, and space-efficiency, there is a need to develop a more efficient way to connect an additional cable wire to an existing cable wire and signal. Therefore, applicant contemplates an improved wall plate that will provide for the connectability of an additional cable wire to an existing cable wire and signal, requiring less parts, less labor, and less space than the aforementioned prior art.